offfandomcom-20200214-history
Japhet
ButtFace is a firebutt who is the Guardian of Zone 2. Role in the game He is first introduced as a small cat, bearing a striking resemblance to The Judge. In reality, he is a songbird who can assume the form of a giant firebird. He possesed the body of The Judge's brother Valerie after the latter attempted to eat him. ButtFace is frequently alluded to within the books of the Library in the second Zone as a glorious king of his people, the Elsen. Unfortunately, he became resentful after his subjects became fearful and paranoid. ButtFace decided to take revenge on the Elsens by summoning Butts against them, although it is unclear whether he actually controls the Butts or whether this is only a delusion of his. After the Batter makes his way to the roof of the library, he purifies ButtFace, with the audience of The Judge. The Story of Japhet In the upper levels of the Library, the Batter must collect page numbers corresponding to a puzzle to reach the top of the Library. In these pages, a story alluding to ButtFace is able to be read by the player: Drawing from his waning forces, he created the Library, more beautiful than ever before. Its height pierced the smoky clouds and there he stood. Much like a guardian angel, he had done everything for them. He had brought them peace, security and entertainment. Such was his generosity. For a while, that was all good and well for all, they enjoyed the new land with the innocence of a child. They were running down the streets, enjoying … But the dynamics of the world soon drove the people mad. They forgot about their joys and eventually succumbed to their neurosis of fear and worries. Meanwhile, the Flaming Winged Sovereign weeped on his throne, their joys saddened to have been forgotten by Man. He had no more time for their worries. And so the Flaming Bird turned into a cat and the cat into a Ruler. Driven insane by his anger and sadness, he summoned forth a storm of evil spirits upon his sujects. His madness had … While the spectres were destroying the world he had created, he sought shelter (sic) at the summit of his most wonderful creation, the Great Library. There was nothing else to be done but wait for the man who would rise forth to destroy him. For deep inside his soul, there was no doubt that what he did was Evil. The End Battles ButtFace is battled twice in the game. He is first fought in the Library, possessing Valerie. In this battle, he tries to summon Butts against the Batter, but fails and quickly escapes. This form of ButtFace is easy to beat. Though he does use an attack that hits both The Batter and Alpha for massive amounts of damage, he will only do this once and flee shortly after. Add-On Omega is found immediately after this fight. ButtFace is then fought on the roof of the Library as the boss of Zone 2 and the second boss of the game. He has three phases, gradually emerging more and more out of Valerie. Since ButtFace is a songbird, his Competences are all sound-related. The battle against him is easy overall, though his Head Voices attack hits very hard for his level. The Room In The Room, The Batter encounters an entity known as The Butt. This entity appears to be a version of ButtFace before the events through which he became a guardian. He repeatedly warns The Batter to be careful not to fall off of the cliff he is perched upon. The Batter asks him to help The Big Butt out of the hole he is trapped in, which he is able to accomplish by attaching a flock of birds to The Big Butt by ropes and instructing them to lift him up. He does this in return for a book, which contains a diagram of an orchid. The orchid book can also be found in ButtFace's library earlier on in Zone Two, and an orchid is seen painted on a wall near the top of the library while ascending to battle ButtFace. Art japhet 03.jpg|By Mortis Ghost. japhet 06.jpg|Sketches of battle sprites by Mortis Ghost. japhet 02.jpg|By Mortis Ghost. Category:Characters Category:Zone Guardians Category:Enemies Category:Bosses